Treibstoff für alle!
by Nova11
Summary: Ich kann ChiChi nicht leiden! Ich konnte es mir zwar verkneifen, sie gleich zu killen, aber ärgern mußte ich sie trotzdem. ;-)


Treibstoff für alle!!! von Nova  
  
  


Hallo Leute. Ich wollte mich heute mal an was ganz anderem versuchen als sonst. Dazu muß ich gleich mal sagen, ich habe meinem Haß auf ChiChi dabei freien Lauf gelassen und wenn jemand ChiChi mag, sollte er das hier vielleicht besser nicht lesen *gg*! 

Für alle die sie mögen - nicht böse sein, ist alles nur Spaß! Ich weiß, ganz so viel wie hier schreit sie nun auch wieder nicht rum, aber so paßte das besser. Und mögen tue ich sie so oder so nicht. Also viel Spaß!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~Treibstoff für alle!!!~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Schon seit morgens früh um sechs lachte die Sonne vom Himmel. Son Gohan allerdings verkrümelte sich unter seiner Bettdecke. Hatte er wirklich gerade seine Mutter gehört? Um diese Uhrzeit? Bestimmt bloß ein Traum! Aber - Pech gehabt. Schon stand ChiChi in seinem Zimmer, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und legte los: „Guten Morgen Son Gohan. Du musst aufstehen!" „Aber Mama, es ist doch erst sechs Uhr.", kam ein Murmeln unter der Decke hervor. „Das macht nichts. Du warst mit deinem Vater so lange auf fremden Planeten unterwegs, daß du noch viel für die Schule aufarbeiten mußt. Also Marsch aus dem Bett und fang an. Wann willst du das denn sonst machen?" Ihre Stimme war fröhlich und voller Elan, der zu einer anderen Uhrzeit vielleicht ansteckend gewirkt hätte, aber Son Gohan wußte genau, daß die Stimmung seiner Mutter rasch umschlagen konnte. Und Geschrei um sechs Uhr früh war noch viel schwerer zu ertragen als Hausaufgaben. Also quälte er sich aus dem Bett, duschte sich kurz, rannte in die Küche um sein üppiges Frühstück in Empfang zu nehmen und verkroch sich dann zu seinen Büchern.

Es war gegen halb zwei. ChiChi stand in der Küche und kochte. Dabei brabbelte sie unablässig etwas von „Son Gohan - der Nobelpreisträger, der berühmte Arzt/Anwalt/Forscher/Atomphysiker" vor sich hin. Da stand auf einmal Son Goku hinter ihr: „Guten Morgen ChiChi. Was gibt's zu essen?" Seine Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen und Goku wußte, daß er gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte. „WAS WILLST DU?", fuhr sie ihn an, „ESSEN? WIE KOMMST EIGENTLICH AUF DIE IDEE HIER UM HALB ZWEI AUS DEM BETT ZU KLETTERN UND ESSEN ZU VERLANGEN? NIMM DIE MAL EIN BEISPIEL AN DEINEM SOHN! DER LERNT SCHON SEIT HEUTE MORGEN UM SECHS!" Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Gleich nach dem Aufstehen solch eine Lautstärke? Das konnte doch nicht gesund sein! „Seit sechs? Der arme Gohan. Werd gleich mal zu ihm gehen." „OH, NEIN MEIN LIEBER, DAS WIRST DU SCHÖN SEIN LASSEN! LASS GOHAN JA IN RUHE LERNEN UND SETZ IHM NICHT SCHON WIEDER IRGENDWELCHE FLAUSEN IN DEN KOPF! SUCH DIR LIEBER EINEN JOB, DANN HÄNGST DU HIER NICHT MEHR NUR RUM!" Son Goku verzog sich ganz schnell. Einen Job suchen - zählte den Planeten zu retten denn überhaupt nicht?

Es war schon sechzehn Uhr. Son Goku hatte sich dafür entschieden, seiner Frau lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen und hatte sich bei Bulma zum Essen eingeladen. Son Gohan dagegen hatte bis jetzt fleißig gelernt und hatte gerade entschieden, daß er sich einen freien Nachmittag verdient hatte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Mutter. „Ähm, Mama, ich hab bis jetzt die ganze Zeit Hausaufgaben gemacht." „Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf dich, Son Gohan." „Könnte ich dann jetzt vielleicht nach draußen gehen? Ich bring uns auch einen Fisch zum Abendessen mit." „Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich habe schon was zum Abendessen. Du kannst ruhig weiterlernen." Son Gohan verzog das Gesicht. So hatte er sich das aber nicht vorgestellt. „Kann ich trotzdem rausgehen?", versuchte er es erneut. ChiChi baute sich vor ihrem Sohn auf: „NEIN KANNST DU NICHT! DU SOLLST LERNEN, DAMIT DU AUF EINE GUTE UNI GEHEN KANNST. ICH SEHE SCHON, WIE DU GENAUSO EIN NICHTSNUTZ WIE DEIN VATER UND SEINE FREUNDE WIRST. DAS LASS ICH NICHT ZU! LOS GEH LERNEN!" Das war zuviel für den armen Gohan. Er lief in sein Zimmer und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Wie üblich hatte er dabei ein superschlechtes Gewissen, aber das schöne Wetter draußen lockte einfach zu stark.

Es war gerademal eine halbe Stunde später, als ChiChi nach Son Gohan schauen wollte. Sie mußte feststellen, daß er weg war. „SON GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", brüllte sie aus dem Fenster, so laut, daß es wahrscheinlich noch Son Goku gehört hatte, der mittlerweile auf der Schildkröteninsel war. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN!!!!!!! DU SOLLST LERNEN!!!!!!!! WO BIST DU ?!?!?!?!!!!"  
  
  


Weit draußen im All tuckerte ein Raumschiff vor sich hin. Die Besatzung bestand aus zwei kleinen, silbrig glänzenden Bällen, die im Schiff herumhüpften und sich unterhielten. „Du, Sclaragu, ich glaube, der letzte Treibstoff war nicht so gut. Erst zwei Sonnensysteme und schon aufgebraucht." „Du hast recht, Tafyghj. Aber der dritte Planet, der um diese Sonne hier kreist ist bewohnt. Vielleicht finden wir da brauchbaren Treibstoff. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall mal nachsehen. So kommen wir nicht mehr weit."  
  
  


Es war schon abends. Son Goku war auf dem Weg nach Hause und sah ein Stück unter sich seinen Sohn. Er landete bei ihm. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Goku. „Ach, ich wollte etwas nach draußen und ich glaube Mama hat´s mitgekriegt. Ich traue mich nicht nach Hause." „Ups, ich hab mich vorhin auch verdrückt, ich schätze wir kriegen beide eins aufs Dach. Wir könnten natürlich auch einfach bei Bulma übernachten." „Tolle Idee, Papa!" Damit flogen die beiden ab.  
  
  


ChiChi stand in der Küche und war mit dem Abendessen beschäftigt. Dabei fluchte sie lauthals vor sich hin: „DIESE TAUGENICHTSE, JETZT HAT SON GOKU MEINEN NIEDLICHEN KLEINEN SOHN AUCH NOCH VERDORBEN! HERUMTREIBER SIND SIE, NICHTS WEITER!"

Auf einmal war ChiChi in blaues Licht gehüllt und ehe sie sich darüber auch nur aufregen konnte, war sie schon verschwunden.  
  
  


Sie fand sich wieder in der Mitte eines Glaszylinders. Draußen hüpften zwei kleine Bälle auf und ab und zu ChiChis Verwunderung hörte sie die beiden sprechen. „Ich glaub, das ist genau der richtige Treibstoff." „Meinst du wirklich? Ich finde die sieht ganz schön dämlich aus."

„WER SIEHT HIER DÄMLICH AUS? SPRECHT IHR ÜBER MICH? SCHAUT EUCH LIEBER SELBST MAL AN" Das Raumschiff setzte sich in Bewegung. „WAS WOLLT IHR WITZFIGUREN ÜBERHAUPT VON MIR?" „Ach, weißt du," begann Tafyghj, „unser Raumschiff wird von der Energie angetrieben, die herumbrüllende Frauen erzeugen." Einen Moment lang war ChiChi tatsächlich sprachlos. Dann drehte sie sich ganz ruhig um:"Dann werde ich mich ganz ruhig verhalten." Betreten sahen sich die beiden Ausserirdischen an. „Was machen wir, wenn die das ernst meint.", flüsterte Sclaragu. In dem Moment drehte sich ChiChi wieder um:"WAS FLÜSTERT IHR HINTER MEINEM RÜCKEN? UND ÜBERHAUPT, WENN MEIN MANN SON GOKU DAVON ERFÄHRT, MACHT ER EUCH ALLE! WAS WOLLT IHR EIGENTLICH DARSTELLEN, IHR MICKRIGEN TENNISBÄLLE? ... „

„Hui, mit der kommen wir bestimmt quer durch die ganze Milchstraße!", juchzte Sclaragu. „Ja, und so schnell waren wir noch nie!", freute sich Tafyghj.   
  
  


Während ChiChi weiterschimpfte waren Son Goku und Son Gohan bei Bulma. Sie haben auch nie gemerkt, daß ChiChi weg war, weil sie sich am nächsten Tag auch nicht nach Hause trauten und bei Muten Roshi übernachteten, dann gingen sie noch Tenshinhan besuchen und dann Piccolo und dann wieder Bulma ...  
  
  


Und wenn sie nicht gestorben ist, dann treibt ChiChi´s Geschrei noch heute das Raumschiff der beiden Ausserirdischen an. Für irgendwas mußte das ja gut sein ...  
  
  


ENDE  
  
  


So, daß war´s. Eigentlich wollte ich ChiChi ja auf irgendeine Weise killen, aber dann fand ich diese Lösung doch besser *fg*.

Hab ich schon erwähnt, daß ich ChiChi nicht sonderlich leiden kann?


End file.
